Un amour impossible, mais réalisable
by Itaori
Summary: Naruto, dans la vraie vie. Naruto aime bien trainer avec ses trois amis, Lee, Gaara, et Sasuke. Il apprécie beaucoup Sasuke, mais ce dernier se fiche totalement de lui. Beaucoup de problème vont venir bouleverser leur vie qui fut autrefois tranquille... Sasuke x Naruto (disclaimer: les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi)
1. Introduction

C'est l'histoire de quatre adolescents de 18 ans chacun. Ils étaient tous très différents les uns des autres.

-L'un se prénommait Sasuke.

Il avait les cheveux noir corbeau, avec quelques reflets bleus, qui remontaient vers le haut à l'arrière. Ses yeux étaient tels deux grands océans d'encre noire dans lesquelles on aurait mis deux petites perles blanches brillantes.

Il avait deux percing sur la lèvre, un sur le nez, un sur la fin du sourcil, et trois sur son oreille gauche. Il avait pour habitude de mettre du khôl sous ses yeux.

Il s'habillait avec une veste sans manche en cuir noire, un slim brillant noir, et un tee-shirt à manche courte gris foncé représentant un tête de mort. Les enfants du village avaient peur de lui et avaient l'habitude de l'appeler "l'emo", bien que ce dernier ne se reconnaissait pas de cette façon.

Il aimait le rock. Il chantait d'ailleurs dans un groupe tous les samedi soir. Ça lui plaisait bien.

Il détestait les gros débiles hyperactif -naruto- qui venait le déranger pour parler de choses qui ne l'intéressait pas.

-Le deuxième se prénommait Naruto.

Il avait les cheveux blonds-dorés, qui formait une petite touffe sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient sans doute les plus beaux d'entre eux quatre ; ils étaient bleus clairs, mais clairs tels deux saphirs, brillants quelques soit l'émotion, et devenant foncé lorsqu'il étaient en colère. C'était sûrement dur de ne pas y succomber.

Il avait également trois traits de chaque côté du visage. On apprendra plus tard à quoi elles sont dues. Pour faire comme Sasuke, il s'était fait un percing sur la lèvre et s'était fait percer juste le lobe de l'oreille droite, et n'avait pas le courage de s'en faire d'autre.

Il s'habillait avec un bonnet gris tombant en arrière pour aplatir ses cheveux. Il était complexé par ses cheveux. Il avait un gilet au manche longue noir à rayures oranges, un tee-shirt gris clair avec une inscription dessus, "BOSS" en noir. Bien sûr, il changeait de tee-shirt selon ses humeurs, mais celui-ci était son préféré. Il avait une ceinture avec la même matière qu'une cotte de maille. Son pantalon était marron et assez ample, et rentrait le bas dans ses baskets hautes noires et grises.

Les enfants du village l'admiraient, mais les adultes les défendaient de s'approcher de lui.

Il aimait les arts martiaux, les armes, les bagarres, et tout et tout. Il était même dans un club d'arts martiaux.

Il détestait les gens ennuyeux qui viennent le voir pour ne rien dire, et les timides.

-Le troisième se prénommait Lee.

Il avait les cheveux noirs brillants et lisses, coupés courts et tombant sur ses yeux. Ses derniers étaient grands et noirs, comme deux grandes billes.

Il s'habillait avec une chemise blanche et par dessus un gilet noir. Il avait un short ample gris foncé avec des fermetures dessus, des chaussettes hautes noires et des bottines en cuir noires.

Il aimait beaucoup le sport, et il était propriétaire de son propre petit dojo. Il s'habillait en combinaison verte avec des bandelettes autour de sen bras lorsqu'il y était pour s'entrainer.

Il détestait les gens qui "avait la flemme", ou qui "n'avait pas le temps", bref, il détestait cette partie du caractère de Sasuke.

-Le quatrième se prénommait Gaara.

Il avait les cheveux teints en rouge, assez courts. Ses yeux étaient bleus turquoises, complètement unis, ce qui rendait impossible de différencier ses émotions. Il n'avait pas de sourcils, mais du khôl autour des yeux. Il avait un tatouage sur le front, un idéogramme japonais voulant dire "amour".

Il était habillé avec un tee-shirt rouge à trous à manche semi-longues, par-dessus une veste sans manche noire et un gros bracelets blanc autour de l'avant-bras. Il portait un pantalon portant des chaines, des gants en cuir, et des baskets basses blanches à carreaux noirs.

Il avait également une dizaine de percing sur l'oreille gauche.

Il aimait bien le rock, comme Sasuke, et était le guitariste du groupe dans lequel ce dernier chantait le samedi soir.

Il aimait bien les gens stupidement enthousiastes, mais détestait les gens sans passion et sans motivation.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Introduction

PDV Sasuke.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui commençait. Comme je ne les aime pas. Je préfère la pluie, au moins j'ai un prétex pour rester chez moi.

Bref, je sortais de chez moi pour rejoindre mes "amis".

"Attention! C'est "l'emo" ! Ha ha ha! Courrons!"

Des petites filles passant dans ma rue se mirent à me courir autour en tirant la langue.

"Je ne suis pas EMO!"

Elles ont finit par fuir en riant. Arrivé, ce fut Naruto qui m'accueillit le premier.

"Yo Sasuke!

-Salut."

Naruto et moi nous sommes frappé nos poings.

"Tu as vu?! Tu as vu?! Je me suis percé l'oreille!

-Oui… J'aime bien.

-Merci!"

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. Mais ce n'était pas une boucle d'oreille qui allait me faire faire plus attention à lui.

"Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés. Ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre avec moi?!

-Pourquoi pas. Après tout.

-Yosh!"

Naruto sourit et m'entoura de son bras. Qu'il était lourd…

"Naruto, tu m'embêtes."

J'ai retiré le bras de Naruto en le poussant, et celui-ci recula et fit tomber son bonnet. Je me suis retourné pour le regarder.

"Ah!

-…"

Naruto ramassa rapidement son bonnet et le remit sur sa tête en rougissant.

"Désolé, je…

-C'est moi qui te l'ai fait tombé, arrête de culpabiliser.

-…"

Naruto détestait ses cheveux. Il pourrait se les couper à la place de se mettre un bonnet.

Enfin bref nous sommes allés dans un bar le temps que les autres arrivent.

"Et là je lui ai mis une droite, il est tombé, s'est relevé et est parti en courant, tu vois?!

-Hm…

-Et ensuite il a…"

Honnêtement, j'écoutais d'une oreille. Ses histoires ne m'intéressaient pas, ni même les bagarres, ou autre chose. Je n'étais pas comme lui, je ne cherchais pas les ennuis. Je ne voulais du mal à personne. J'étais pacifiste.

J'ai aperçu le bras de quelqu'un entourer Naruto à ma gauche, alors je me suis retourné.

"Et bah alors, on est passé dans un bar avant de venir nous voir?"

Lee sourit de toutes ses dents à Naruto et Gaara se tenait derrière. Dieu merci, je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer…

"Salut! On vous attendait, alors on s'est dit que…

-Mais oui, je vois, je vois!

-Une virée entre amoureux…

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Gaara?! Pas du tout, je…

-Mais oui, bien sûr."

Naruto se tut et rougit. Une virée entre amoureux… Pff! Et puis quoi encore, une ballade main dans la main aussi?

"N'importe quoi, Gaara! Naruto serait plus du genre à aller s'entrainer avec moi!

-Quoi? Mais je…

-Non pas du tout, je serais du genre à aller m'entrainer avec toi et Naruto serait du genre à rejoindre son petit Sasuke."

Et comme à chaque fois, c'est la merde. Il faut bien sûr qu'ils se contredisent sur des choses stupides. J'ai alors prit mon verre et je l'ai frappé contre la table.

"…

-… Naruto et moi avions soif… Et pour vous attendre nous sommes venus ici, rien de plus banal. Arrêtez avec vos suppositions, je ne suis pas sur lui.

-Euh… Ok, Sasuke…"

Bien sûr que je sais que l'inverse marche: Naruto est complètement à fond sur moi, ça se voit dès le premier coup d'œil. Moi je ne m'intéresserai jamais à lui.

Nous avons continué à parler de tout et de rien avant de sortir du bar.

"Normalement Saï et Neji devaient passer nous voir avec les autres.

-Oh non, pas eux…

-T'as l'air enthousiaste au moins Sasuke, ça fait plaisir…

-Si je suis sorti de chez moi c'était pour vous voir. Je rentre.

-He, reste un peu! Juste le temps de passer le bonjour aux autres!

-Je ne les apprécie pas. On se voit demain.

-Je te raccompagne Sasuke!

-Non! Laisse-moi."

Naruto commença à me suivre mais Lee le retint. J'ai pu rentrer chez moi, seul, tranquillement, sans crétin pour me crier dans les oreilles…

"Alors, tu reviens déjà?"

Ah. Ça c'était mon frère. Il s'appelait Itachi, il avait 23 ans. Il n'était pas comme moi, lui il aimait sortir voir les gens et tout et tout. Il était étudiant déjà depuis pas mal de temps. Pourtant dans le village, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Mais il a su y rester -partiellement grâce à moi-. Le premier qui disait du mal de lui se voyait défoncé de mes poings. Je me suis dit pacifiste? C'est pourtant vrai, mais très sur la vengeance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je voulais te rendre visite.

-… Qui t'a fait du mal?

-Hein? Personne, pourquoi tu…

-REPOND! QUI T'A FAIT DU MAL!"

J'ai frappé mon poing contre le mur.

"Je te jure que personne n'a rien fait Sasuke! Je voulais juste venir te voir, calme-toi!

-Gh…"

Je me suis calmé et assis sur le canapé.

"Est-ce que c'est grave de vouloir voir son frère de temps en temps quand on a du temps libre?

-Excuse-moi, je pensais que… Que tu venais me voir pour que je te remonte le moral.

-Je me débrouillerai pour ça, tu sais. J'ai des amis, moi aussi."

Mon frère me frotta la tête. Il faut dire que notre famille n'étais pas reconnue pour le meilleur. Il subissait souvent des insultes et même parfois des coups… Pourtant il préférait en sourire, et se dire que "c'est normal"… C'est cette partie de lui que je n'aime pas.

"Dis-moi tout ce qu'il t'arrive, promets-le moi.

-Je te le promets."


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : l'ennui, la bagarre, la dispute.

PDV Naruto

Sasuke étant parti, les autres arrivèrent. Pff, c'est pas juste, je voulais le raccompagner, moi…

"Salut les gars."

Bon je vais quand même faire une petite description…

-Lui, devant les autres, c'est Neji. Il avait les cheveux long et bruns, voire noirs, maintenus par un bandeau gris et quelques mèches de derrière étaient attachées. Il avait les yeux blancs, voire une sorte de violet chelou, toujours menaçants montrant un regard hautin.

Il portait simplement un tee-shirt noir avec une veste seulement fermé en haut grise. Son pantalon était un jean bleu simple. Ses chaussures étaient des basket rouges simples. Mouais, rien à re-dire là-dessus.

Il portait quelques bracelets autour de son poignet, et un collier avec un pendentif gris. J'ai jamais réussi à savoir ce qui était écrit dessus…

-Le deuxième, à gauche de Neji, c'était Saï. C'était un gentil petit gars, même si il faut avouer qu'il était un peu trop direct parfois.

Il portait à ce moment-là un tee-shirt à rayures bleues et blanches, et par-dessus une veste grise. Son pantalon était bleu-gris, et il avait fait des revers. Ses basket étaient beiges, simples.

Ses cheveux étaient courts, noirs. Il portait quelques petits bracelets au poignet. C'était un mec simple, et je dois avouer que je n'aime pas les mecs ou les filles simples, je préfère les originaux, même si ça fait du bien parfois de se retrouver en face de quelqu'un de _normal_.

-Le troisième, à droite de Neji, c'était Kiba. Un de ces frimeurs, je vous raconte pas. Il était sympa, mais… Chiant.

Il avait des tatouages roses-rouges sur ses joues en forme de pointes, et je dois dire que ses canines étaient quand même pas mal pointues…

Il portait souvent un tee-shirt de la mêmes couleur que ses pointes, une sorte de rose, avec un sweat à capuche sans manche gris, et une veste à manche longues noire. Ses chaussures allaient avec, noires à semelle roses. Son jean, c'était un mi-long, large, et gris. Il se promenait tout-le-temps avec son chien blanc Akamaru, qui aboyait, mais qui aboyait!

-Le quatrième et dernier était derrière, il trainait tout-le-temps. C'était Shikamaru. Toujours à la traine, lui! Il est pas possible ce type!

Il était plus du style….. Bien à lui.

Il portait déjà une chemise blanche à manche courte. Rien de très original là-dedans pour l'instant. Ensuite il portait une cravate noire. Ça passe aussi… Ensuite il portait une veste longue noire, sur laquelle il avait découpé les manches en largeur pour faire plusieurs cerceaux. Il avait une manche noire et blanche sur l'avant bras, et quelques bracelets dessus. Il portait un short qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux, assez large, et vert foncé. En dessous il avait à ce qui s'apparentait à des très grandes chaussettes -je prie pour que ce ne soit pas des collants- rouges à rayures noires. Il avait des basket hautes, dont une remontée jusqu'en haut et une baissée grâce à un revers.

Il avait les cheveux longs et noirs attachés en queue de cheval haute, un gros bracelets en métal allant du poignet au milieu de l'avant bras, et de multiples percing, boucle d'oreille, chaînes et autres sur les deux oreilles.

"Alors, Sasuke n'est pas là?

-Il a préféré rentrer.

-Ah ouais, il a carrément eut peur de moi!

-Je pense qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de toi Kiba.

-Quoi?!"

Il aboie autant que son chien, celui-là…

"Je pense que je vais rentrer.

-Bah pourquoi? Tu nous aimes pas Naruto?

-C'est pas ça, Saï, c'est juste que… J'ai pas l'humeur pour rester plus longtemps.

-C'est sûr, il est à peine 11h du mat'!

-N'en rajoute pas Kiba!"

Saï est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés, tandis que les autres partait dans un débat, et Shika commençait à se plaindre.

"Je suis fatigué en ce moment, c'est tout.

-Pourtant tu ne fais pas grand chose de tes journées!

-Merci, Saï, c'est gentil…

-Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?"

Il ne comprend rien à la vie lui. J'ai juste envie d'être à côté de Sasuke en train de lui parler, mais là, honnêtement, je me fais chier.

Pendant que je pensais, Kiba attrapa mon bonnet et se mit à le faire tourner au bout de son doigt.

"Alors, on est perdu dans ses pensées?

-!? Rends-moi ça!

-T'es beaucoup mieux sans Naruto, fais pas ton chat en colère…

-Kiba rend-lui.

-Laisse-moi un peu Gaara… On s'amuse…"

Je me suis lever directement, essayant de rattraper ce bonnet le plus vite possible.

"Kiba rend-moi ça!

-Attrape-le pour voir!

-Ça suffit! Kiba rend-lui son bonnet!"

Après les menaces de Neji, Kiba finit par me rendre mon bonnet. Je l'ai aussitôt remis sur ma tête et je suis parti en courant.

"Va crever!"

J'arrive près de chez moi, essoufflé. Quel chieur ce Kiba! Je peux pas être tranquille deux secondes avec lui dans les pattes!

"Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Hmmm…

-… Encore une histoire avec tes amis? Où c'est Sasuke?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, papa…

-… Je t'ai déjà dit de retirer ton bonnet à la maison.

-…"

J'ai retiré mon bonnet avant de mettre ma tête entre mes bras.

"Je suis juste fatigué…

-Tu sais que ta mère voudrait que tu m'en parles…

-Tu dis toujours que "maman voudrait", et encore "maman voudrait"! Elle voudrait, mais elle est morte!"

Je me suis levé de ma chaise et je suis allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'en avais marre que mon père se repose toujours sur les épaules de ma mère, sur les épaules de son cadavre! S'il pouvait mourir, lui aussi…

"Naruto revient! Je ne voulais pas…

-Tu ne veux jamais!

-… Excuse-moi.

-…"

J'ai finalement consenti à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre pour accueillir mon père. Il vint prendre place à mes côtés après que je me sois rassis.

"…

-Fais-moi la tête si tu veux, mais essaye de ne pas me parler comme ça…

-Mais tu te reposes toujours sur les épaules de maman… Tu ne sais rien faire par toi-même…

-… Je sais que je suis un mauvais père pour toi… Mais jusqu'à ce que tu t'en ailles d'ici, c'est moi qui doit veiller sur toi, je suis ton père après tout… Dis-moi ce qui te ferai envie.

-Que tu m'emmènes chez le coiffeur.

-Ah ça pas question! Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, sois en fier!

-T'es marrant, toi, t'as les cheveux plutôt lisses par rapport aux miens…

-Et bien laisse-les pousser.

-…"

Mon père se leva et partit de ma chambre.

Mouais, moi ce que j'en dis…


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: un blond saoulé et un emo exaspéré.

PDV externe

Naruto passa sa matinée à sa morfondre dans sa chambre, tandis que Sasuke l'avait passée avec son frère.

Une fois le midi arrivé, il fallait bien qu'ils sortent manger, Minato refusait de faire à manger pour son fils pour lui faire une sorte de morale, et Sasuke avait "la flemme" de faire les courses car il n'y avait plus rien dans son frigo.

Bref, ils sortirent, jusqu'à se tomber dessus.

"Ah, re-bonjour Sasuke.

-Hm."

Lui qui voulait manger seul…

"…

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien du tout. Pourquoi j'irai mal…?

-Ne me mens pas.

-… D'accord, c'est mon père.

-…

-Il dit toujours ce que je "devrais" faire, il dit toujours ce que ma mère "voudrait" que je fasse… Mais elle n'est plus là, et pourtant il continue à suivre ses conseils sans savoir vraiment si ce qu'il fait est bien ou mal!

-… Ouais, moi ce que j'en dit…

-?

-Je ne suis pas comme toi. Moi mon père ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il pensait de moi. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Alors profite.

-… J'suis un fils pourri…

-Mais non, dis pas ça."

Naruto soupira.

"Peut-être…

-Arrête de faire cette gueule, sinon je mange pas avec toi."

Naruto se força à sourire.

"Mouais, pas terrible…"

Sasuke et Naruto s'arrêtèrent dans un bar pour prendre juste un mini-repas, et surtout pour BOIRE! Après tout, ils avaient 18 ans, pourquoi s'en priver?

"Juste un verre Naruto, je veux pas te refiler à Saï comme la dernière fois.

-Mais t'inquièèèèèèèèète…."

En pensant à son père, un verre.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Il faut bien que tu te lances dans des études, ou autre chose…

-J'en sais rien. Ma famille n'a rien de très particulier, alors… Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée, ou de penchant…"

En pensant à son futur, deux verres.

"Et toi?

-Et bien… Ma famille… Est pas très bien reconnue, tu vois. Mon frère fait de hautes études, mais moi… Pour l'instant je ne sais pas non-plus.

-Je te verrai bien… Policier!

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Et pourquoi pas avocat tant que t'y est. Je ne veux pas défendre un village qui ne respecte pas ma famille.

-Ahah! C'est vrai que ce serait con."

En riant, trois verres.

"Au fait, tu as vu les autres, non?

-Ouais, mais je suis parti pas longtemps après.

-…

-Kiba m'a fait chier… Et je m'ennuyais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore cet enfoiré?

-Rien de très grave, il m'a pris mon bonnet.

-Le boulet…

-Qui?

-Vous deux!"

En expliquant, quatre verres.

"He, calme-toi sur les verres.

-Mais je te dis que je gère…

-… Je te fais pas vraiment confiance là-dessus."

Parce qu'il était déjà lancé, cinq verres.

"Bon, arrête!

-Rôôôh…"

Sasuke prit des mains le verre de son ami et l'écarta de ce dernier. Celui-ci fit tomber sa tête entre ses bras croisés.

"On dirait mon père…

-Parce qu'il te laisse boire?

-Non…

-Alors ferme-là et mange."

Naruto obéit. Après qu'ils aient fini de manger, ils sortirent.

"Bon, je vais voir si je peux passer voir Gaara et Lee, puis je rentre. Tu viens?

-Noooon….. Je peux venir chez toi, plutôt…..?

-…. Je le savais. T'es saoul.

-N'importe quoi… Je-ne-suis-pas-saoul-euh!"

Naruto tenta de s'approcher de Sasuke tout en zigzaguant étrangement. Ce dernier le prit sous son épaule.

"T'es vraiment irrécupérable!

-Bah alors, je t'accompagne…

-Je vais pas te trimbaler sous mon épaule tout le chemin! Je préfère te ramener chez toi.

-Je ne veux pas voir mon père…

-Et bah moi je veux pas te voir tout court!"

Naruto tomba ce qui entraina Sasuke sur la route. Ce dernier revint rapidement sur le trottoir après avoir été surpris par une voiture.

"J'ai failli me faire écraser espèce de taré!

-…

-Si j'osais, je te promets que je te laisserai rentrer seul et crever sous des roues!

-Je vais rentré chez moi seul, c'est bon, j'ai la force…

-Encore il faudrait avoir l'état d'esprit!

-Mais je vais bien! Laisse-moi maintenant, tu peux y aller.

-Ça… C'est hors de question."

Sasuke finit par raccompagner son ami jusqu'à chez lui, en écoutant les plaintes de Minato et en s'excusant milles fois, avant de rentrer lui aussi. Ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, alors pourquoi s'embêterait-il à faire un détour juste pour passer un bonjour aux autres?

Non, finalement, il n'était pas mécontent que le blond finisse saoul.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4: mon petit blondinet.

PDV Sasuke

Le lendemain, c'était un nouveau jour qui commençait! Non, je plaisante, j'en avais rien à foutre. En tout cas, on était samedi… Et qui dit samedi dit rock ce soir.

Je me suis levé en m'étirant, en faisant craquer mes chevilles, jusqu'à constater que j'avais pas fait les courses. Purée, faut vraiment tout faire, c'est chiant… Si au moins j'avais encore des parents, ils feraient tout pour moi.

Je suis donc sorti de chez moi en prenant de l'argent. Je suis juste passé dire bonjour aux autres.

"Salut les gars."

J'ai sorti un briquet et une cigarette que j'ai allumée avant de la mettre entre mes deux lèvres.

"Tiens, Sasuke! Tu restes un peu, on avait prévu d'aller faire un bowling cet aprem.

-Peut-être, mais là il faut que j'aille m'acheter de quoi remplir mon frigo et mes placards.

-Maintenant?

-Faut peut-être que je déjeune, non?

-D'ailleurs tu as vu Naruto?

-Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, son père le laisse sûrement pas sortir de chez lui.

-Ah ouais? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je l'ai raccompagné après qu'il ait trop bu.

-Quand on a un père comme le sien, c'est sûr que ça fait mal.

-Il a 18 ans, il devrai faire ce qu'il veut!

-C'est pas le problème, Lee… Il a plus de mère, tu sais. Alors son père veut le garder près de lui jusqu'à ses 25 ans, au moins…"

Lee baissa les yeux.

"Ouais…

-J'irai le chercher après mes courses.

-Ah oui, tu refuses de faire une sortie sans ton petit chéri, c'est ça?

-D… Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est qu'il y aurait moins d'ambiance, c'est tout…

-Bien sûr. On te croit!

-Tu fais chier, Lee!

-Et bien va le chercher! Moi je reste avec Gaara pendant ce temps. On va boire un truc.

-Mouais. N'en profitez pas pour vous imaginez des trucs, hein!

-Mais oui Sasuke, mais oui."

Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris, à ceux-là, à s'inventer des trucs…? Enfin, je suis donc allé au Super-Konoha pour m'acheter à manger. Je vais dans le rayon boisson et sur qui je tombe…? Naruto et son père! Je me suis caché derrière le bac à légumes. Je jouais ma vie. Et j'en fais pas trop, ok?!

"Tiens, bonjour Sasuke.

-HA! B-Bonjour monsieur Namikaze! Vous m'excuserez mais je…

-Naruto m'a dit ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé hier."

Je cherchais le regard de ce dernier, tentant de lui lancer un message de SOS. Mais ce crétin de blond se contentait de peser ses putain de pommes!

"Il m'a dit que la seule chose qu'il se souvenait était que tu lui avais défendu de trop boire. Et puis c'est toi qui l'a raccompagné. Merci."

La pression qui redescend, comme ça… C'est pas désagréable.

"J'avais prévu de le laisser reprendre ses libertés demain, mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait vraiment te voir. Alors après qu'il ait fini de m'aider il pourra faire ce qu'il voudra."

Pourquoi je me mets à rougir bizarrement, moi? Pff! Et dire que j'ai failli aller directement demander à son père, de quoi aurais-je eu l'air?

"M-Merci…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Si mon fils t'énerve, tu peux toujours le renvoyer."

Maintenant que j'y pense, le pauvre! Si je faisais ça, ce serait affreux pour lui, non…?

"Oh, Sasuke.

-Yo.

-Naruto, tu peux repartir avec lui si tu veux. Je ferai la fin seul. Merci.

-C'est vrai?

-Attendez?! Qu-

-Yey!"

Minato s'éloigna et Naruto m'entoura de son bras.

"À ce soir papa!

-Raah! Mais t'en loupes pas une pour te faire remarquer, toi, hein?

-Bah quoi…?

-Bah merde!"

Je me suis détaché de la tête blonde avant de remarquer que ses cheveux n'étaient pas étouffer, pour une fois.

"Tiens, tu n'as pas ton bonnet?

-Hein? Euh, je, ne regarde pas!

-Trop tard, comment tu veux que je ne remarque pas?

-… Je… Mon père m'a forcé à le retirer.

-Et bien, je dirai que tu n'es pas mal sans…

-C'est vrai?

-Oui enfin euh non je BREF!"

Je me suis retourné en rougissant, tandis que Naruto m'a suivi le sourire aux lèvres. Moi, rougir? C'était comme voir Gaara sourire. Ou Lee fatigué. Ou Naruto moche- QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE?

ENFIN BREF après avoir fini ces courses, Naruto et moi avons rejoins les autres.

"AH BAH tu l'as ramené ton blondinet!

-Tais-toi.

-Tiens! Où est ton bonnet Naruto?

-euh, je…

-Laissez-le tranquille avec ça.

-Tu vas jusqu'à le défendre, c'est pas dans ta nature, ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Gaara? Je le défends comme je défendrai n'importe qui.

-Mouais, moi ce que j'en dis…"

Gaara et Lee échangèrent un regard. Je crois que je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

"Wo, les gars, il se passe quoi?!

-Mais rien, Sasuke, mais rien…

-C'est beau l'amour, voilà tout.

-Euh… Quoi?

-Laisse tomber Sasuke."

J'étais pas sûr de tout, là…

"Bon alors?

-Moi je vais ramener ça chez moi, puis je mangerai également chez moi ce midi. Je vous rejoins cet aprem.

-Ok. Naruto, tu veux venir manger avec Gaara et moi?

-C'est gentil, mais… Je peux venir manger chez toi Sasuke?

-Non.

-Aller!

-Non.

-Sois sympa avec lui, Sasuke.

-N'en rajoute pas Gaara! …. Bon….. Viens…

-Yey!"

J'ai fait un signe de main aux autres, et Naruto me suivit.

"Non mais honnêtement, ne me suis pas. Va manger chez toi…

-Quoi?! Vas-y abuse pas…..

-S'il-te-plaît, rentre. Je ne suis pas seul chez moi.

-Oh… Bon. À plus tard alors.

-Hm."

Naruto me fis un bisou sur la joue. Court en temps réel, extrêmement long selon moi. Le temps passait au ralenti, chaque fraction de seconde fut ressenti par mon coeur. J'aurai pu le pousser, remarque… Mais là, c'est comme si j'avais perdu toute force…

"Bon, bah, je te retarde pas plus longtemps!

-Eeeeh… Ah, oui, quoi, pardon! Oui, c'est ça. Salut."

Naruto partit. Je suis rentré chez moi, pour rejoindre mon frère qui m'attendait.

"FOUH!

-Tout va bien Sasuke?

-OUI, JE-VAIS-BIEN! TOUT VA BIEN!

-Aller, raconte-moi.

-Y a rien à raconter… Et toi ça va?

-Bien.

-"Bien"?

-Oui. Pour l'instant il n'y a rien de grave.

-Et qu'y a-t-il de "pas grave"?

-Un gars m'a basculé, mais apparemment ce n'était pas fait exprès.

-Pas fait exprès, tu dis… T'es trop naïf.

-Peut-être.

-Et dire que c'est à moi de veiller sur toi, et non l'inverse…

-J'ai toujours souhaité l'inverse.

-Et je suis assez grand désormais... Grand frère."


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: Concert et paroles muettes.

PDV Naruto

C'était le soir, et après s'être fait un bowling sympa, on s'est retrouvé, comme tous les samedi soirs, au bar où le groupe de Sasuke et Gaara jouaient. J'étais donc avec eux, assis à une table en train de parler de tout et de rien.

"Et là, il est parti en courant, il m'a plus jamais provoqué!

-Ah! Ah! Incroyable!

-C'est le genre de type prétentieux qui détale en pleurant…

-Ouais!

-Bof… Je pense honnêtement que la violence, c'est stupide et inutile.

-Ouais, aussi.

-Ah! Sacré Naruto!"

Lee me donna une tape dans le dos, plutôt forte. J'ai remis mon bonnet droit avant de sourire. Lee commença à raconter son combat contre Neji. C'était passionnant! Seulement, en regardant Sasuke… Je me suis vidé de toutes pensées. Il était assis. Les coudes appuyés sur la table, la bouche appuyée sur ses mains fermées. Il était drôlement beau… Il était en train de jouer avec les percing qu'il avait sur la lèvre. J'ai souri en rougissant. Sasuke finit par croiser mon regard, et détourna les yeux aussitôt en rougissant.

"Hey, Naruto tu m'écoutes?!

-Oui, je t'écoute Lee.

-Mouais…"

Lee me fit une pichenette sur le front. Il détestait qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

"Je t'écoutais, je te jure!

-He, Sasuke, Gaara, c'est à vous.

-Ah. Merci Kakashi."

Sasuke et Gaara se levèrent. Kakashi, c'était le barman. Un vieux de 32 ans… Mais il était cool! Il avait un peu le même style que Sasuke, genre les percing un peu partout, et la coupe style "rebelle", ou "j'me suis pas coiffé ce matin".

Oh yeah! Ils allaient faire leur show, et j'adooooôôôre leurs chansons! Surtout que ces soirées sont hyper enflammées, et il peut arriver que Sasuke se mette à rire, tellement chanter lui fait du bien!

"Vous êtes là on dirait.

-Neji? Tu viens voir Sasuke? C'est inhabituel!

-Ouais, ouais, ça va…"

Neji prit place aux côtés de Lee, et Saï vint combler le vide à mes côtés. Kiba s'assis à la place de Sasuke, et Shika s'assit là où il restait de la place. Kakashi vint à notre table.

"C'est vraiment pas souvent qu'on voit autant de monde. Ça risque d'être encore plus enflammé que les autres samedi.

-C'est vrai? Comment tu peux voir ça?

-Je travail ici tous les soirs, tu sais je vois bien la différence.

-Oh…

-En tout cas ça fait du bien de le voir sourire celui-là. Toujours à faire la tête, il est pas possible… Un peu comme moi quand j'étais jeune."

Ils commencèrent leur chanson. Comme d'habitude, le premier couplet se fait dans le plus grand silence, mais au refrain, tout le monde hurle jusqu'à nous entendre dans tout le village.

 _I! HATE! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! WHY?! DO I… LOVE YOU?!_

J'étais nul en anglais, alors je me contentais d'écouter dans le plus grand des silence.

"Ah, ça, c'est en rapport avec Naruto!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?!

-Ah! Ah! T'avais qu'à savoir parler anglais!

-Raah…"

 _Only when I start to think about it… ….. I! HATE! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! WHY?! DO I… LOVE YOU?!_

J'ai regardé Sasuke qui semblait hurler dans son micro. Tout le monde semblait hurler également, même si je n'entendais que la voix de Sasuke.

 _YOU! HATE! EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! WHY?! DO YOU… LOVE ME?!_

À la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit. Sasuke et Gaara revinrent s'asseoir à nos côtés. Sasuke transpirait tellement que son khôl semblait s'être étalé sous ses yeux. Il secoua la tête et souriait tout en respirant fortement.

"Aaah! Ça fait du bien d'hurler!

-Tu m'étonnes! T'es pas d'accord Naruto?"

Sasuke me regarda en souriant la bouche ouverte pour respirer. J'ai souri.

"Si.

-OH YEAH! T'as déchiré Gaara toi aussi!

-Merci, Lee."

Gaara souri. Il avait _souri_ ! Voir Gaara sourire c'était comme… Voir Lee fatigué, ou voir Sasuke rougir.

"J'ai bien aimé, mais sans plus.

-Ça c'est drôle! Neji qui se donne un genre!

-Quoi?!"

On a ri. Sasuke rit également. C'était beau de le voir sourire. C'était bien. Oui, c'est ça, je m'amusais bien. Je me plaisais ici. J'avais envie de garder les mêmes amis pour toujours. Sasuke me regarda, je lui ai souri. Et pour une fois, il ne détournai pas le regard, il ne faisait pas la tête. Non, il souriait en rougissant. Il avait _rougi_ !

"Allez, je suis sympa, ce soir je vous offre la tournée! Mais ne buvez pas trop, hein?

-WOUHOU!

-Tu seras toujours le meilleur Kakashi!

-À ton service!"

Kakashi nous servit un verre chacun.

On a souri. On a ri. On a parlé. On a crié. On a bu. Pas trop non-plus. On est sortis. On est rentrés. L'un portait l'autre, tel que Gaara qui fut obligé de raccompagner Lee, ou alors Shika qui fut obligé de raccompagner Neji. Neji saoul, c'était excellent à voir. J'ai pris pleins de photos, je vous raconte pas la surprise qu'il aura demain!

Au final, il ne restait plus que Sasuke et moi.

"Bon… Je vais rentrer, mon père ne veut pas que je revienne après 2h du matin.

-Dur. Enfin, c'est la vie. Bonne nuit. À demain.

-Moi je dirai plus tôt à tout à l'heure!

-… Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là?

-Qu'on est déjà demain…

-Ah… Aaaah… Oui. Tu as raison.

-… Les paroles de ta chanson… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

-"Je déteste tout de toi. Pourquoi je t'aime?"

-Oh. Les autres on dit que ça avait un rapport avec moi, alors je me disais…

-Les autres sont débiles, voilà tout…"

Sasuke se retourna en rougissant.

"Ouais… Peut-être.

-Aller."

Sasuke se retourna. Il semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose, sans y parvenir.

"Oui…?

-Et bien… Hum…"

J'ai attendu au moins 20 secondes comme ça. 20 secondes! Vous vous en rendez compte?! C'est 10 secondes de plus de ce que je tiens normalement!

"Dépêche-toi je vais pas attendre toute la nuit, moi…

-… Oh, et puis laisse tomber."

Sasuke se rapprocha de moi, jusqu'à pouvoir me serrer contre lui. J'ai ressenti un choc. Il se décolla légèrement de moi et rapprocha doucement son visage du mien. Le temps passa au ralenti, comme pour me laisser le temps de stresser encore plus. Mon coeur battit de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres rencontre celles de Sasuke.

Et vous savez quoi? Nos percing m'ont gêné. Enfin c'est pas ça le plus important. C'est qu'il resta longtemps, très longtemps comme ça. Tout le temps qu'il fallu pour graver secondes par secondes ce moment dans mon esprit.

Il finit par se décoller de moi. Il me fit un bisou sur le front avant de partir vers chez lui après avoir ajouté "fait gaffe à toi.".


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6: la violence est l'amie de Naruto

PDV externe

Au retour de chez lui, Naruto avait fait attention à ne pas réveiller son père qui dormait devant son ordo sur son bureau, il avait sûrement travaillé très tard. Il alla dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama. Il eut du mal à dormir, car il était plus qu'heureux.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 11h, il se leva et s'habilla, puis croisa son père dans le salon.

"À quelle heure es-tu rentré hier?

-Pas après 2h, c'est promis!

-… Bon. Je te fais confiance.

-Merci papa!"

Naruto serra son père dans ses bras avant d'attraper son bonnet au vol et de sortir en courant.

"… Les jeunes… On sait jamais ce qui leur passe par la tête…"

Naruto arriva à l'endroit où il avait pour habitude de rejoindre ses amis.

"Salut!

-Tiens Naruto! T'as l'air drôlement enthousiaste, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sasuke hier…?

-Hein? Pourquoi tu en arrives à ça? Toi t'étais à moitié endormi je te rappelle!

-Ça n'a rien empêché!

-Mouais…

-Hey."

Naruto se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke. Ce dernier fit un signe de main.

"Salut Sasuke."

Gaara lui tapa dans la main, et Lee sorti un habituel "YOSH!". Il sourit discrètement à Naruto. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient sourire en dehors du samedi soir.

"Vous avez entendu que le chef actuel du village va passer le flambeau?

-Ah ouais?! À qui?

-Ça, j'sais pas…

-Ça doit être quelqu'un dont il a vraiment confiance, ça fait quand même très longtemps qu'il est à la tête du village, et il a gagné la confiance de chaque villageois.

-Ça doit être quelqu'un de bien.

-Ouais."

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la pluie finit par tomber. Ils allèrent s'abriter dans un bar (lieu habituel pour n'importe quel situation).

"Ça fait chier, mes cheveux vont tomber maintenant…

-Et bah ça fera un emo.

-Je ne suis pas EMO!

-Mais oui, on a compris."

Ils restèrent environ une heure dans ce bar, jusqu'à ce que la pluie se calme.

"Bon, je pense que je vais aller manger.

-Hm, moi aussi.

-Bon alors on se voit cet aprem!

-Ouais."

Lee s'éloigna en parlant avec Gaara. Sasuke rentra chez lui, et Naruto décida de faire un détour. Il passa par la fac, ça le faisait bien rire de voir des étudiants bien soignés, en cravate, avec des lunettes même s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, et tout et tout. Lui il ne voulait pas devenir comme eux.

Il marcha, marcha, jusqu'à apercevoir au loin une bagarre. Tout enthousiaste, il décida de se rapprocher, pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une bagarre. C'était du harcèlement.

"Heeeeeeee, qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi?! Les minables de ton espèce n'ont rien à rajouter!"

L'homme venant de parler donna un coup de pied à la personne au milieu qui semblait ne rien vouloir répliquer. Justement, cette personne au milieu, c'était sûrement un étudiant. Il avait les cheveux longs et attachés, des lunettes mais qui étaient tombées, et il était en chemise.

"Tu ne devrais même pas exister, honnêtement. Le village ne veut pas de ta famille."

Naruto avala de travers ces paroles. Il n'avait jamais entendu de telles conneries.

"He… HE QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES?!

-Quoi? C'est qui lui?"

Naruto serra les dents et vint frapper l'homme à la joue.

"T'as pas honte à dire des conneries pareilles?!

-Que-"

La personne au centre retint le poing de Naruto, et ce dernier remarqua qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke. Raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser comme ça.

"Pff, tu ne connais même pas cette personne, comment pourrais-tu être sûr que je dise des conneries?

-J'en sais rien… Mais laisse-le!"

L'homme cracha aux pieds de Naruto et s'en alla. Ce dernier ramassa les lunettes.

"Tiens.

-Merci."

La personne tendit la main, mais Naruto brisa en deux ses lunettes sur son genou.

"?

-T'es pathétique, tu devrais franchement te défendre.

-… À quoi bon? S'il ne m'apprécie pas, c'est comme ça.

-C'est pas une raison! Défends-toi bon sang!

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me rendra plus apprécié."

Naruto s'arrêta. La personne sourit.

"… T'es bizarre comme type. Tu m'in-supportes.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de "supportable".

-Mais tu m'énerves!

-… C'est dommage, je vais devoir en racheter d'autres… Tu n'aurais pas dû les casser.

-T'as un problème avec ça? Tiens."

Naruto tendis à la personne un billet de 200 ryos.

"Ça t'avancera.

-Je n'en veux pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?!

-Rien du tout.

-T'as pas de chance, la violence est mon amie. Si c'est la merde que tu cherches…

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu peux partir.

-Ce type… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "le village ne veut pas de ta famille"?

-Ma famille est mal reconnue.

-… J'aurai dû te laisser te démerder avec lui.

-J'aurai eu plus de blessures.

-T'avais qu'à te défendre. Les types comme toi… M'énerves vraiment!"

Naruto donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de la personne, qui tomba à genoux avant de tousser.

"… Tu vois…? Toi tu me détestes déjà, alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer…"

Naruto frappa avec son pied le visage de la personne.

"Sérieusement… Les personnes comme toi ferai mieux de crever."

Naruto jeta son billet sur la personne avant de passer son chemin.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: L'erreur débouche sur la terreur.

PDV Naruto

Après avoir bien cassé la gueule à ce type ; c'est vrai quoi, il était insupportable! Il pouvait pas se défendre, et puis il était déjà blessé alors autant en profiter ; je suis rentré chez moi.

"Re-bonjour Naruto.

-Hmm.

-Quoi?

-Rien, rien…

-… Il y a quelque chose que je devais te dire ce matin, mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'annoncer.

-Hum… Vas-y?

-C'est moi le prochain chef du village."

Glaçon. Ce mot était ma description après ces paroles. Glaçon. Ça suffisait à décrire tout le choc que j'avais reçu à ce moment-là.

"QUOOOOOOI?!

-Mais ne pense pas que ça changera quelque chose pour toi!

-Tu plaisantes, c'est génial! Je vais en profiter à mort!

-… Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, mon fils…

-Je vais aller dans les rues je serai là "je suis le fils du chef", à tous mes amis, et tout et tout! Ça sera géant, tous me reconnaitront!"

Mon père me sourit, et je suis passé à table avec lui.

Après le repas, je suis ressorti rejoindre mes amis. Enfin…. Apparemment il n'y avait que Sasuke.

"Bah, et les autres?

-Je sais pas. Ils sont peut-être occupés.

-Mouais…

-En tout cas je ne vais pas rester dehors. Tu viens chez moi?

-Oui!"

Sasuke se leva, et je le suivis. Il attrapa ma main pour la serrer. Et bah voilà! Je l'ai eu, ma ballade main dans la main!

En arrivant chez lui, il remarqua que la porte était déjà ouverte.

"Ah. Mon frère est là. Ça te dérange?

-Non, pas du tout.

-J'entre!"

Sasuke passa dans le salon, et moi je me suis arrêté dans l'entrée pour retirer mes chaussures, avant d'entendre Sasuke crier.

"ITACHI !

-?

-Calme-toi, calme-toi… Ce n'est rien."

Je suis passé dans le salon, avant de voir ce que j'aurai aimé voir en dernier. C'était lui. C'était clairement lui! C'était le type que j'avais frappé! C'était le frère de Sasuke!

"QUI T'AS FAIT ÇA, REPOND-MOI! TOUS DES CONS!

-Calme-toi, et on en parlera tranquillement après."

Sasuke serra son frère dans les bras en se mordant les lèvres.

"Ne pleure pas, ton maquillage va couler et tu auras l'air ridicule…

-C'est pas grave parce que ça au moins… C'est pas irréversible… Qui…? Qui a pu osé faire ça…?

-Chuuuut… Tiens… C'est… Un ami à toi…?"

Il fallait que je parte d'ici. Vite. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'en sortir, je ne dois pas rester une seconde de plus ici.

"À quoi ressemblait-il, dis-le moi…

-Je…"

Son frère me regarda. Mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger! Il faut que je cours, vite!

"Je ne peux pas te le décrire.

-?

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas que j'ailles te venger…"

J'ai avalé ma salive. J'étais en total stress, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je tremblais de partout. Mais… Finalement, c'est sorti… Tout seul… Involontairement.

"Sasuke…

-Pas maintenant Naruto…

-Pardonne-moi. C'est… C'est moi qui l'ai frappé."

Les gémissements de Sasuke que j'entendais depuis environ 5 minutes cessèrent brusquement. Là il fallait que je cours. Mais cette fois, ce fut le courage qui manqua à l'appel.

"Tu… Toi?

-Je suis… Désolé… Sasuke, je-"

À peine ma phrase entamée que Sasuke me frappa lourdement au visage. Je suis tombé à terre en me tenant la joue.

"Je suis désolé, Sasuke!

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE LEVER LA MAIN SUR MON FRÈRE?!

-J-Je ne savais pas que c'était ton frère…

-ET ALORS?! ÇA T'AMUSES DE FRAPPER LES GENS SANS RAISON?!

-N-Non, m-mais…

-TAIS-TOI! VA-T-EN JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR!"

Sasuke lâcha ses larmes en hurlant ces paroles et son frère vint lui prendre le poing.

"Arrête Sasuke! Ne fais pas ça à ton ami!

-AMI, AMI! QUELLE ERREUR C'ETAIT, D'ÊTRE SON AMI! VA CREVER NARUTO!"

J'avais peur. Je voulais me lever, mais j'avais trop mal pour ça. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé…

"Pardonne-moi, Sasuke! M-Mais…

-FERME-LÀ!

-Sasuke, arrête ça tout de suite!"

En entendant les paroles de son frère, Sasuke se calma. Il respira irrégulièrement, en serrant les poings.

"… Va… Va-t-en, Naruto… Je ne veux plus te voir ici…

-Sasuke…

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller!"

Je me suis levé doucement, j'ai remis mes chaussures sans mettre le talon dedans et je suis parti, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient.

Je suis rentré chez moi. En arrivant, je me suis affalé sur le canapé.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'affaler comme ça dans le canapé!

-…..

-… Hoo…"

Mon père soupira, et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…?

-…Rien…

-…

-… Dit, papa…

-?

-Si tu avais fait une grosse erreur, une très grosse erreur, que ça te faisait perdre quelqu'un à qui tu tiens, et que tu aurais envie de mourir, tu ferais quoi?

-… Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux-là, Naruto… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _encore_?"

Mon père vint me frotter la tête, et je pris un coussin pour m'enfoncer le visage dedans.

"Je suis vraiment… Le pire."


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8: La dispute, puis la réconciliation

PDV Sasuke

Pourquoi il avait fait ça?! Simplement dire qu'il ne savait pas que c'était mon frère n'est pas une putain de raison!

"Calme-toi, Sasuke. C'est moi qui l'avais énervé, c'est tout!

-Et comment tu l'avais énervé?

-…

-Tu vois, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi les gens te frappent. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi on te déteste, mais toi, TU GARDES TOUJOURS CE PUTAIN DE SOURIRE!"

Itachi semblait commencer à s'énerver. Et je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il était en colère…

"Enfin…

-J'ai 23 ans Sasuke, et si tu pouvais me laisser me débrouiller un peu, ça m'arrangerait!

-Quoi?

-C'est mon problème, et pas le tien! D'accord?! Arrête de toujours être derrière mon dos, et d'aller frapper quiconque dirai un mot de travers! Tu te plains de la violence, mais tu l'utilises toi-même, tu es complètement stupide!

-…

-… Ton ami m'a défendu contre quelqu'un.

-?!

-Il l'a fait partir, et c'est ensuite qu'il m'a frappé, parce que je n'étais pas quelqu'un capable de reconnaître la haine portée envers moi. Tu veux que je te dise? Selon moi, il m'a seulement donné une leçon.

-…

-Alors, s'il-te-plaît, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'excuser de l'avoir frappé!

-Mais…

-Tais-toi! Tu n'as que d'arguments à frapper, et à te venger. Tu n'as pas de question morale. Tu es… Faible."

Ça fait mal. Très mal. C'est comme si une flèche me transperçait le coeur, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais aimé entendre. Itachi me fit une pichenette sur le front, comme à son habitude.

"Désolé Sasuke, mais… Je resterai une prochaine fois."

J'avais envie de m'excuser envers lui! C'est vrai, il vient de m'apprendre que j'étais _stupide_ et _faible_ , et qu'il désapprouvait ce que je faisais pour lui! Je devais m'excuser! Mais je n'osais pas dire un mot ni-même bouger. La seule chose que je désirais faire, c'était m'enfouir sous terre…

Il me passe devant avant de me frotter la tête.

"Mais ne culpabilise pas pour ça. Tu sais, c'est normal. Surtout après notre histoire. Tu as su t'intégrer et je saurai faire de même, petit frère."

J'avais déjà des larmes en court de chemin, qui s'étaient arrêté de couler. Pourtant, j'avais envie de pleurer encore. Encore. Et encore.

Il re-mit ses chaussures et s'en alla.

Moi…? Je n'osais toujours pas bouger. Depuis le début, je pensais aider mon frère. Mais je ne faisais que l'inverse en le cachant derrière mon dos. Je voulais absolument le garder le plus longtemps possible près de moi, je voulais tout faire pour l'aider…

"… Je suis vraiment… Le pire."

J'ai attrapé mon téléphone. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien envoyer à Naruto…?

" _Excuse-moi"? Non, stupide. "Pardon"? Pff! Encore pire! Hmm… "Je suis vraiment désolé"… "Bisous bisous", smiley qui pleure et un coeur. … Mais n'importe quoi! Je fais vraiment de la merde, moi! Bon. "Mon frère m'a raconté"… blablabla "je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…" ect… "Je suis vraiment égoïste et stupide"… Mouais, je m'insulte moi-même, là… "Je regrette de t'avoir frappé sans avoir chercher à comprendre, pardonne-moi" "si tu ne veux pas encore me voir, je comprendrai" … et pour finir "je"…. "je"….. J'arrive pas à écrire cette dernière ligne….. Je suis pathétique! BORDEL! "je t'a" …. Meuh-euh….. "je t'ai" … Je sens que je vais écrire une lettre toutes les trente secondes… "Je t'aim"….. "-e" ENFIN! Maintenant, j'envoie, vite j'envoie j'envoie j'envoie j'envoie…. ENVOYER!_

J'ai envoyé le message avant d'attraper un coussin et de me cacher le visage avec en m'asseyant dans le canapé les jambes remontées. Je vous jure que chaque seconde résonnait dans ma tête.

 _Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Six… Sept… Huit… Neuf… Dix! … Il a pas répondu, il me déteste!_

Mon portable vibra.

 _Yey il m'aime! Enfin… Hum-hum._

J'ai regardé mon écran pour lire un "j'arrive". Quoi?! Mais mais mais mais… J'étais pas coiffé! Mon khôl avait coulé, j'avais les yeux trempés… Je fais quoi je fais quoi je fais quoi?

 _Ding dong!_

J'avais pas l'temps!

"OCCUPE!"

Naruto -je pense que c'était lui- se mit à frapper plusieurs fois sur ma porte.

"OOOOOOÔÔCCUPE!

-Ouvre-moi Sasuke ou je défonce ta porte!

-OK OK OK!"

J'ai ouvert ma porte en laissant la chaine… Hu-hu~ j'étais tellement intelligent.

"Je t'ai pas demandé de te déplacer!

-Ouvre-moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

J'ai rougi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il entre juste après que je lui ai envoyé ça! Mais bon, après tout… Je lui ai quand même ouvert.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me di-"

Naruto me sauta dessus, et me fit tomber à la renverse.

"He, qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

-Sasuke tu es stupide!

-Quoi?!"

J'ai relevé ma tête pour voir qu'il était entrain d'essayer de se cacher dans mon tee-shirt… Dis comme ça, c'est bizarre, je sais.

"Ce n'est pas toi le tord dans l'histoire, c'est… C'est moi! J'aurai pas dû, je… Je suis vraiment… J'te… J'te demande pardon…"

J'ai soupiré et souri. On était vraiment le duo parfait d'idiots.

"C'est pas grave, je te dis… Mon frère m'a expliqué… Et tout et tout…

-Tiens au fait!"

Naruto releva la tête et paressait content. Il rougi et montra toutes ses dents.

"Alors comme ça… Tu m'aimes?

-Quoi?! Mais je je je je je…

-Fais pas ton timide, Sasuke!"

J'étais mal, mais mal! Oui, je l'aimais, mais pas… En tout cas pas encore ouvertement…

"Je suis sûr que tu me mens! Tu as fait ça pour que je ne culpabilise pas!

-Moi? Je… Non, je te promets… Mais c'est pas une raison pour aller le crier sur les toits! Tais-toi et fais comme si tu n'en savais rien! Je suis pas d'humeur, là…"

Naruto se releva.

"Quoi…?

-Je me suis disputé avec mon frère. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Roh…"

Naruto se mit à bouder. Purée mais il faisait ça à 13 ans, il a 18 ans maintenant bordel!

Toute façon, c'est pas sur moi que ça va marcher….. Non… J'ai dit non, rêvez pas.

"Va-t-en! On se retrouve demain, ok?

-Mouais…

-…"

Je l'ai regardé se mettre debout et partir vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai hésité un instant avant de me lever également et d'aller lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

"… F-Fait gaffe à toi… p… p-petit baka.

-… Hé hé hé! T'inquiète!"

Naruto partit. J'étais en train de devenir un bisounours, j'avais peur. Mais bon… Moi, ce que j'en dit… C'est que c'est hors de question.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9: Une journée normale

PDV Externe

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva joyeusement. Il avait appris que son père était le chef du village, et que son amour était réciproque! Que demander de plus…? La perte d'une grande culpabilité, peut-être.

Il avait depuis hier une grande boule au ventre qui refusait de partir. Il savait que ça passerai… Mais là ça commençait à être lourd.

"Bonjour papa!"

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour remarquer que son père n'était pas là. Il était à son bureau, bien sûr… Mais la maison sonnait comme… "vide" sans lui.

Mais ce n'était pas grave! Naruto pouvait revenir tard sans que son père n'en sache rien! C'était une très grande opportunité pour lui…

Il sortit de chez lui pour rejoindre Lee et Gaara.

"Salut les gars.

-Salut!

-Z'avez pas vu Sasuke?

-Non, il n'est pas là encore.

-Oh.

-Alors, on a appris que ton père était le nouveau chef du village!

-Euh… Ouais! Carrément!

-C'est génial ça. Tu en as de la chance d'encore l'avoir, ton père.

-Ouais, peut-être…"

Gaara soupira. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il en avait marre de son père, ect… Mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était de ne pas en avoir, ou d'en avoir eu un qui ne nous aimait même pas.

"Je crois que je vais réfléchir à mes études.

-Toi? Faire des études? Déconne pas Gaara, c'est vraiment…

-Non, mais… Honnêtement. Il faudrait que j'y pense, faut bien que je gagne de l'argent, moi. Toi t'es tranquille avec ton père, et Sasuke est tranquille avec l'héritage qu'il a reçu de sa famille, mais moi…

-… Bah, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout."

Naruto haussa les épaules.

"Alors, aujourd'hui qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Est-ce qu'on attend Sasuke?!

-Tu rigoles, il viendra nous rejoindre tout seul.

-Oh…

-Allons, tu peux vivre sans lui j'espère.

-Euh, ouais! C'est pas comme si…"

Naruto rougit et tourna la tête. Lee et Gaara soupirèrent en souriant. Le portable de Naruto vibra. Ce dernier le regarda.

"… Sasuke me dit qu'il ne peut pas venir.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas, moi.

-Bon, alors si ce soir on allait dans un bar?!

-YEY!

-Super, dans ce cas on se verra ce soir.

-Ok à ce soir!"

Gaara s'éloigna en premier. Naruto passa vite-fait au petit dojo de Lee pour s'entrainer avec lui, puis mangea avec lui le midi.

L'après-midi, il rentra chez lui.

"Coucou, papa! ….. Oh."

Bien sûr, il n'était toujours pas là. Ça commençait à faire long pour Naruto, de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée. Il se sentait seul. Très seul.

Toute l'après-midi, il ne fit que jouer à la console, seul.

"Pff… C'est vraiment ennuyeux quand on est seul…"

 _Ding Dong!_

Naruto vint ouvrir pour découvrir Lee et Gaara.

"Et bah alors?! On t'attendait plus, nous!

-Quoi? Il est quelle heure?

-Pas moins de 21 heures.

-Quoi?! Déjà?! J'ai pas vu le temps passer, moi!"

Naruto courut dans la maison pour trouver des chaussures, sa veste et son bonnet, puis rejoignit Lee et Gaara. Ils partirent au bar.

"J'ai dis à Sasuke de venir nous rejoindre s'il le voulait.

-Tu peux vraiment pas te passer de lui, avoue!

-C'est pas ça… C'est que il y a moins d'ambiance, voilà!

-Je l'ai déjà entendu, cette excuse…

-Bon, changeons de sujet. Ce soir, je ne me prive pas d'un verre!

-Ah ouais? Et ton père?

-Il est trop occupé pour s'occuper de moi. Pff! Attends de voir combien je vais en boire."

Naruto but son premier verre. Sasuke rentra peu de temps après dans le bar, et vint rejoindre ses amis.

"Hey Sasuke! Et bah alors?

-J'ai passé la journée avec mon frère, c'est une tradition chez ma famille après une dispute.

-Et ça c'est bien passé?

-Oui.

-Et bien dans ce cas, tout va bien!"

Sasuke remarqua rapidement Naruto en train de boire son deuxième verre.

"Toi, je te préviens, c'est mort. Je te ramènerai pas.

-Oh aller steuplé Sas'key! Mon père ne sera pas là, et je…

-… On verra plus tard.

-Ouais!"

Naruto sauta sur Sasuke qui finit sur le sol.

"Narutoooo… Tu fais chier…

-Excuse-moi…"

Naruto se releva et aida Sasuke à se relever. Il s'assirent.

"Allez, sérieusement, racontez-nous ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux…

-Mais il ne se passe rien… Arrêtez de vous faire des idées…"

Pour Naruto, c'était drôle à voir. Avec lui, Sasuke rougissait tout-le-temps, bégayait, perdait ses mots, criait pour prouver sans innocence, alors qu'ici il se la jouait dark et impossible à déstabiliser.

"Z'êtes lourds, hein…

-C'est pas tes affaires, Lee…"

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler et à boire. Bizarrement, Naruto ne finit pas saoul pour une fois. Lee, oui. Il tenait extrêmement mal l'alcool. Sasuke finit juste un peu fatigué.

"Bon, on se voit demain.

-Oui. À demain."

Gaara raccompagna Lee, comme presque à chaque fois.

"Naruto, je pourrais… Venir chez toi?

-Bien sûr, Sasuke…"

Pour une fois, ce fut Naruto qui fit le premier pas en embrassant Sasuke. Ce dernier rougit et sourit avant d'éternuer.

"… Désolé.

-Tu as froid…?

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis juste à manches courtes…"

Naruto serra Sasuke contre lui. Ce dernier sourit.

"Merci…"


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10: L'affreuse nouvelle

PDV Naruto

Je l'avais ramené chez moi, pour la première fois de ma vie! Enfin, Il était déjà venu avec Lee et Gaara, mais jamais seul.

"… Mon père n'est toujours pas rentré…"

Sasuke remarqua ma déception.

"Ne t'inquiète pas… Il finira bien par revenir pour te voir, j'en suis sûr. Il n'est pas très tard encore, si ça se trouve il arrive dans pas longtemps.

-Oui… Tu as sûrement raison."

J'ai souri.

"Je vais mettre un matelas dans ma chambre.

-Merci."

Je suis allé faire un lit pour Sasuke dans ma chambre. Il se ramena et posa sa veste sur une chaise. Je me suis allongé sur mon lit, Sasuke fit de même, et j'ai éteint la lumière. J'ai retiré mon bonnet dans le noir.

"Dis, Sasuke…

-Quoi?

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu n'avais plus de parents.

-… J'aime pas trop en parler… Mais bon…

-Oh mais tu n'es pas obligé…

-Tu m'as demandé, je vais te répondre… C'est… Mon frère qui les a tués, involontairement.

-Quoi?!

-Il… Les a tués sans le vouloir. Moi, je lui en ai voulu 8 ans, avant de comprendre que c'était un geste involontaire. Désormais, il est la seule chose qui me reste, alors je veux le protéger de chaque insultes, de chaque coups. Notre famille est mal connue, car un de nos ancêtres tenta de détruire le village.

-… Je comprends mieux…

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre.

-…

-… Moi je me suis toujours demandé à quoi était dues tes marques sur le visage.

-Ça…? Je les aime pas trop.

-Tu n'aimes ni tes cheveux, ni tes marques, dis donc tu n'aimes rien.

-Mon père m'a toujours dit que j'avais de beaux yeux.

-… Il a raison.

-… Merci.

-…

-En fait, quand j'étais petit, à 5 ans… J'aimais déjà me battre avec des gars de mon âge. Il y en a un qui s'était ramené avec son frère, et ce dernier avec un couteau. Il me tailla les joues.

-Ça me met mal à l'aise…

-Oh, je m'en suis bien remis depuis. En revenant à la maison le visage en sang et les yeux inondés, mon père commença par me gronder, puis il me soigna et entama une plainte contre eux. Il gagna.

-… Ça me rappelle mon frère…

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il avait deux cicatrices sur le visage?

-Si, maintenant que tu le dis…

-C'est quelqu'un qui lui a fait ça, lorsqu'il avait 10 ans.

-…"

Sasuke ralluma la lumière. J'ai fermé automatiquement les yeux.

"TU M'AS TUE LES YEUX!

-C'est bon, c'est bon… C'est parce que tu as les yeux clairs."

Je me suis assis en me frottant les yeux. Sasuke vont s'assoir à mes côtés. Il prit mes joues.

"Moi, j'aime bien… J'aime bien les chats… Tu es mignon avec.

-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Chut… Ne parle pas.

-…

-Ton père a raison… Tes yeux sont très beaux… Ils mélangent plusieurs sortes de bleu, c'est magnifique."

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais j'ai continué à le regarder et à l'écouter dans le plus grand silence.

Sasuke me fit un bisou sur le nez et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux.

"Ne soit pas complexé par tes cheveux, ils sont très bien… Ils sont doux, et ils sentent bons… Ne les cache pas.

-Uh…

-Et… Tu n'es pas obligé de te faire des percing juste pour faire comme moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! C'était pas du tout pour faire comme toi…"

J'ai cru entendre un léger rire venant de Sasuke. Mais je n'étais pas sûr, parce que voir Sasuke rire, c'était comme… Non… Je n'ai pas d'exemple pour décrire à quel point c'était hors du commun.

"… Merci.

-Je suis là pour aimer ce que tu n'aimes pas chez toi."

Sasuke me fit un bisou sur le front avant de me serrer contre lui. Il retourna sur son matelas et éteignit la lumière.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 10 heures, je me suis levé. En allant dans le salon, j'ai trouvé une lettre sur la table.

"… C'est de… L'ancien chef du village?

-Quoi?

-Pardon, je pensais à voix haute. Tu es déjà levé?

-C'est-à-dire qu'il est déjà 10h."

J'ai ouvert la lettre.

 _Naruto,_

 _Je suis extrêmement désolé. Je te souhaite mes sincères condoléances._

 _Ton père était sur le chemin pour revenir te voir ce matin._

 _Désolé de t'annoncer ça de façon brusque…_

 _Il fut tué par une balle dans le crâne. Nous avons retrouvé l'homme et l'avons condamné._

 _Je suis profondément désolé pour toi. Si tu veux en parler, viens me voir._

 _Avec respect et compassion,_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi._

…

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette lettre?"

La lettre me tomba des mains. Mon regard se posa sur un point non-défini, sachant que ma vue se brouillait. Je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres.

"M-Mon… Mon père est mort…"


	12. Chapitre 11 (dernier)

Chapitre 11 (dernier): Ensemble, pour toujours.

PDV externe

Il arriva chez l'ancien chef qui l'était redevenu. Il parla, beaucoup. Son ami était à ses côtés, lui serrant fortement la main.

Le blond pleura en silence.

On organisa l'enterrement l'après-midi.

Son ami aux cheveux noirs avait sa main appuyée sur son épaules. Celui aux cheveux rouges lui frottait le dos. Quant au dernier, celui avec les reflets bleus, était en train de poser une fleur sur la tombe.

"On sera… Toujours là pour toi, Naruto…

-Quoi qu'il arrive…"

L'enterrement terminé, les deux amis rentrèrent chez eux. Lui, il resta près de la tombe longtemps, en compagnie de son ami.

"… J'ai été… Un fils vraiment… Indigne, pendant tout ce temps…

-…

-J'aurai peut-être du être plus gentil avec lui…

-… Ne t'en veux pas. Tu es resté avec lui tout ce temps sans t'en aller. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était t'avoir près de lui… Et tu as su y rester toutes ses années.

-Je… Tu as sans doute raison…

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, désormais… Je resterai à tes côtés si tu te sens trop seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto…"

Son ami lui prit la main et observa la tombe en silence.

"On sera toujours ensemble."


End file.
